Feel my Fingertips, on your Taken Lips
by bellaxxb
Summary: Keira Bellefleur was everything but perfect. She was ungainly, unladylike and the complete opposite of the famous Katherine Pierce. She knew how to care and how to love. And she knew for a fact that she would love him for the rest of her undead life.
1. Make us Human

A/N: I know I'm writing a Draco/OC story, but I'm simply not inspired to write it. Also, I've wanted to write a Damon/OC story since the television series started! I will continue the Draco story also!

_**It's all the things we can't explain that make us human.**_

_- Civil Twilight._

**Third person's point of view**

_Her dark hair was curled to perfection. Her dress fit her hourglass shape body to a tea, as though it was made especially for her. Her skin was an olive toned and it looked smooth and flawless. Her dark brown eyes were gentle, but if you look close enough, you could see there was much, much more. Around her waist was an arm. That arm belonged to a blue eyed gentleman, a beautiful gentleman at that. He gazed down upon her, his eyes glowing with admiration and love. But she, she was looking away from this gorgeous man. Her eyes were set on another young lad. This man had brown eyes with matching hair. He was the younger brother of the blue eyed man. He smiled at the young couple and nodded his head in a greeting matter. It was a scene any artist would love to paint, a scene where any one looking from a far would glower in envy._

_Sitting near them was a young blonde lady. She sat on a rock near a tiny pond where her clear blue eyes could see the three teenagers. Her dress was similar to the one the brunette sported, but it had less detail and it wasn't as extravagant. Her hands were neatly placed on her lap, her back was straight and she truly looked like a proper lady. She was a good actress._

"_Keira, come here won't you?" the brunette had manage to tear her gaze from the young brother to look towards the pale haired girl._

"_Yes, madam" the girl replied, pushing herself off the grey rock. She tumbled slightly but quickly caught herself. She heard the chuckles echoing from the trios lips. Her cheeks burned a dark red in embarrassment._

"_Oh dear, Keira." the dark haired lady chuckled. Only Keira could hear the dark amusement ringing in the lady's voice._

"_Katherine, don't tease the young child" Damon, the handsome, blue eyed gentlemen mocked. _

_Keira cleared her throat, "I will have you know, Mister Salvatore, that I am the same age as your brother. Therefore, I am not a young child"_

_Katherine laughed. Her giggles were musical, but once again, only the blonde heard the darkness in the sound. "Don't tease her Damon." She pushed him lightly._

_Keira glared in Damon's direction, "What did you want, madam?"_

"_Could you please keep the two brothers entertained while I go see Emily?" she asked with a small smile, "I don't want them to feel lonely without me"_

"_Of course, madam" Keira internally rolled her eyes at the brunette. She gracefully escaped from the arm that was around her waist, curtsied and starting to walk towards the enormous house that stood beautifully tall._

_**Keira Bellefleur's point of view**_

_I took a step towards the two brothers before tripping on the hem of my dress. My hands immediately flew in front of my face and I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the painful collision with the dirty ground. But to my bewildered surprise, the contact with the surface didn't come. Instead, a chuckle was hurt near my ear, which sent chills down my spine. Arms were wrapped around my tiny corseted waist, helping me regain my balance. _

"_You're so ungainly, it's horrible" Damon teased before brushing himself off._

"_You don't have to wear these God forsaken, awfully made dresses" I retorted bitterly, tugging on the skirt of the light green dress. _

_This time, Stefan joined in when Damon started to laugh, "You're so unladylike, Kei." Stefan gasped between laughs. _

_I pouted, "At least I try." They both gave me similar cheeky grins before Stefan grabbed the football that was placed on the ground. They both adored the sport ever since they started playing together. He tossed it in Damon's direction while I decided to find my place by the rock I had previously sat on. I watched both brothers tackle themselves, dirtying their clothes, ruffling their hair and smudging their face with soil. The sight painted a smile on my lips. I glanced down at my lap and shook my head; a curly strand of hair fell from the brooch that held it together. I tucked it behind my ear before looking back up towards the dark haired boys. But it wasn't the Salvatore brothers my eyes met, but an oddly shaped object. I let out a yelp before pushing my self of the rock. This resulted in a loud splash caused by my body hitting the water of the pond that was behind me. The water wasn't deep enough to cover my whole body, but it was still up to my shoulders. My own wet hair was completely untied and some strands stuck to my face. The weirdly shaped object, which I now recognized as the football, floated in front of me. I gripped it furiously and chucked it in the direction which it had come from. _

"_Keira!" one voice echoed after another. Damon and Stefan lingered near the edge of the pond. They both muffled their laughs when they realized I was okay._

"_Always such an entertainment" Damon commented, sticking out a hand._

_I approached the side of the pool of water to reach out to his hand, "Ha-ha, very funny Mister Salvatore" I replied sarcastically. I finally grasped his hand and with all my strength, I pulled on his arm. Another loud splash was heard, but this time it was Damon who had fallen into the pond. "Now, that is very funny."_

_At first, he looked extremely angry and I started to regret my decision. But soon after, a small wave of water came into contact with my face. I gasped and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. A smirk was found across his face and his sprayed me once more. I returned the gesture vigorously, laughter exploding from both our lips. We stopped and looked at each other, a malevolence sparkle in both our eyes. We both looked towards Stefan, who was innocently watching us. When he noticed our gaze, he started to back away slowly, but before he could back away far enough, Damon and I splashed him with a huge amount of water. He was soaked almost from head to toe. The three of us irrupted in laughter once again. _

The flames licked the wood vehemently, hypnotizing me, bringing me in and out of my train of thought. I hadn't noticed the tears leaking from my eyes until a single teardrop spattered on my hand that held a crystal glass filled with a dark liquid. The memory had attacked my mind unexpectedly; I was usually an expert at keeping them at bay. Maybe it was because this town remind me of them. It wasn't necessarily my first choice, this town called Mystic Falls. I wanted to travel Europe, escape from any trace of my past. But once again, faith had other plans for me. I found myself in the town that carried the worse recollections. This town was the one I had avoided all these years since **he** had changed me. It wasn't necessarily the memory of the transformation that haunted me, I was graceful that **he** had decided that I was important enough to change, but it was the events previous to that day that brought these painful tears to my eyes. The moments that had once brought so much joy to my heart, the ones that made it all worthwhile. It was the times that reminded me that I was alive, that reminded me of my **humanity**.

**A/N: Reviews make my day.**


	2. Wash Away the Past

I have decided that this story will conciced of many flashbacks to explain Keira/Stefan/Damon's relationship in the past. So you won't know everything right away. Example: How Keira changed/Who change her/Why they changed her. Anyways , thank you x 1000 to monique122 for reviewing and favouriting and all those other things! It makes me extremely happy!

_I die each time you look away. My heart, my life will never be the same. This love will take my everything. One breath, one touch will be the end of me.__ – Trading Yesterday_

I stood up from the leather chair I had been sitting on for the pass few hours. My legs were tense and they ached dully as though they hadn't moved from one position in a very long time. I spun the liquor that was sitting in the clear glass before pressing the glass to my lips and gulping the rest that remained. The strong bitter taste burned as it made its way down my throat. I placed the empty wineglass on the wooden table that was near the dark chair. The fireplace crackled in the background and I could feel its heat on my bare legs. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the mirror that was hung on the wall beside the fireplace. I took a step towards it, so I could examine my reflection. My golden wavy locks settled upon my shoulders, not one strand out of place. My clear sapphire eyes that once sparkled with joy held no emotion, even though tears still lingered on my cheeks. My pale skin resembled the complexion of a porcelain doll. The pink tint of my lips contrasted dramatically against the pale background that was my face.

I walked away from the reflection towards the door that leads to the outdoors. As my hand touched the doorknob, my whole being froze. I could feel beads of sweat form on my forehead, "Why are you here?" I whispered through the wooden door. I knew the other person could hear me, even though the wood of the door was extremely thick.

"Keira, please" the voice pleaded, "We can't avoid each other for the rest of eternity"

"Go away. Please." I ordered, almost begged the boy on the other side of the door.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." He stubbornly retorted. "Just open the door."

I turned my back to the door and slowly slid down, "Don't do this to me." When I was finally in a sitting position, I wrapped my arms around my knees. "I don't want to see him, Stefan."

"I'm not him." Stefan reasoned calmly, his voice was patient and understanding.

"But you remind me of him." I retorted, passing my fingers through my hair.

It was silent for a bit. Any typical human would have thought the brown haired boy had given up and left. But my ears told a different story. He was sitting on the bench that was near the front door, waiting tolerantly. Something only Stefan could manage to do. I peeled my self off the ground and placed my hand on the doorknob once more. I hesitated for a slit of a second before turning the knob and opening the heavy door. It made a loud squeaking noise. Stefan's eyes immediately shot up to catch my gaze. He stood up quickly, so quick that normal eyes couldn't have registered the movement. His hand hovered over my shoulder before touching it lightly. I look down at my exposed feet, avoiding his intense stare. He pulled my body forward and embraced me tightly.

"I've missed you, Kei". The old nickname caused my heart to squeeze painfully. "I haven't seen you since that day"

"I've missed you too. Both of you."

_I knew what she was, of course I did. I had been by her side since she had arrived here. I was the one she could order around. I saw what she did to them. I saw what she did to him. I knew she was doing in front of me on purpose. She knew I loved him. I hated with a passion for it._

"_There's another one!" A man holding a wooden stick cried, stabbing an angry finger towards another man. I hid behind a tree, searching desperately for the two brothers I had learned to call my best friends. They had disappeared after their father had captured Katherine. When the man holding the wooden stick stabbed the other male, I closed my eyes, cringing at the site. The other man's skin turned grey, the life quickly leaving his eyes. The one who killed him ran off with two others following him. I rushed in between the trees to continue my hunt for the two boys. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of a commotion not to far from where I was. I gripped the hem of my dress up to be able to run faster without tripping. I halted abruptly when I saw a lifeless Katherine being carried by two men. Around her mouth was what looked like a harness, her body jerked around roughly as the men brought her towards what looked like a big metal box._

"_Damon," Stefan voice insisted, "Stop, stop." I tore my stare off of Katherine's unconscious form to see Stefan gripping Damon's shoulders. "I'll help you, we'll get her back."_

_Damon shoved him away forcefully, "Don't you think you've done enough? You promise you wouldn't tell him!"_

"_I didn't think this would happen" Stefan tried to reason with his furious brother. Damon didn't reply, he simply stared in disbelief as Katherine was being taken away. Stefan followed suit soon after. _

"_You did this, this is your fault." Damon accused through his teeth before running off. _

"_Damon!" I cried out, sprinting in the same direction he was heading off to. He was faster than I had anticipated but I could still catch up fairly quickly. "Damon, please!"_

_He brought his chase to an end and turned his neck to look at me, "What do you want?" His tone was acidic and he was out of breath. _

"_Think before you act, please." I begged, taking a steady step towards him, "Being impulsive won't solve anything, they'll kill you."_

"_Then let them kill me" he hissed._

_"Is that really worth it?" I challenged, studying his expression attentively._

_His eyes widened in astonishment, "I love her! Of course it's worth it." _

"_Damon, don't do this, for Stefan, for me. I don't know what I would do without you."_

"_She's more important to me than any of that." Without a doubt in his mind, he started to run once more. _

"_Where did he go?" Stefan questioned. I spun around on my heels to see the out of breath teen._

"_I think he went to find her." I told him, I try to not show the sadness in my voice. His hair was ruffled after he passed his fingers through them in a nervous matter. His expression was calculating, as though he was searching frantically for a solution. "You can't save her."_

"_I can try." Like his brother, he rushed by me to search for their beloved Katherine. It felt like my heart couldn't withstand anymore pain, but I followed him soon after. When a shot echoed; I dreaded what I was about to witness. _

_Two bodies were on the ground, a bullet wound in each of their chests. One was blue eyed, one had brown eyes. One was older; one was younger; similar yet so different. Blood related brothers who both were losing their life for the girl they both loved dearly. _

"_No!" I cried, kneeling down next to the beautiful boys who were soon supposed to become real men. I rested my hands on both their chest, hoping to feel a heartbeat. "Please don't die. Please don't die." I stared helpless at the boy who had become my best friend and the one who had become the man I loved. _

"_Please don't go" I begged, burying my face between my hands._

"_Stand up, child" a woman's voice ordered. I lifted my head to find Emily hovering over the brothers. "Help me carry them."_

_I didn't question the dark skinned witch. I grabbed Stefan's motionless body with both my arms and lifted him, using all my strength. He was heavier than expected and it was painful to carry him. Emily seemed to lift Damon off the ground with no effort. She started to walk away without a word. I followed her closely because if she would have gotten too far, I wouldn't be able to see her through the darkness of the night. I attempted not to trip as we passed through the forest. I fumbled a couple of times, gripping onto Stefan so he wouldn't fall out of my arms. Once we reached a clearing near a lake, Emily placed Damon under a wooden structure. I followed suit soon after, relieved that I wasn't carrying Stefan's heavy corpse anymore._

"_Why did we bring them here?" I finally asked, my voice seemed to be louder than in should be in our quiet surroundings. _

"_They're going to change." Her monotone voice sent chills down my spine._

"_They're going to change?" I repeated, and not because I hadn't heard her right, "You mean…"_

"_They're going to become vampires" she concluded. _

"I thought I had lost you forever…" I whispered, sitting down on the bench Stefan had been sitting on minutes ago. Stefan nodded in agreement, echoing my decision and sat down next to me. "How is he?"

"He's different." He said simply, a saddened expression played across his face.

I chuckled humourlessly, gazing up at the dark sky. "Does he still love her?"

He didn't answer me until a few minutes had ticked by, "He thinks there's a way to get her back."

I hung my head, "I don't understand." I passed my fingers through my blonde mane and kept them there to support my head as I placed my elbows on my lap. "I don't understand any part of him."

"I don't think anyone does."

I turned my head to watch his expression change from anger to sadness back to anger. "You know what she was doing, right?"

"She was compelling us" he answered without a doubt in his mind.

I sighed, "So you're over her. That's good."

"You have to talk to him, Kei" his voice was almost begging, "Maybe he'll listen to you."

I laughed, "That's funny Stefan."

"You'll need to face him one day or another." He urged.

"I know."


	3. Then I See Your Face

_I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you, a broken mess. Just scattered pieces, of who I am, I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way. - Red_

Stefan had left a few minutes later. He had asked if I wanted to join him and his new girlfriend at a bar named Mystic Grill. I refused politely, telling him I would surely love to meet her another day. He seemed slightly disappointed but gave me one of his rare smiles before leaving the property. I was still outside, the sun was starting to set and the wind was picking up. The air was cooler than it had been previously that day, and it felt good on my skin. Stefan's visit had made it difficult to not think about Damon. I shut my eyes close and replayed some of our happier memories in my thoughts. A small smile tugged on the corners of my lips. I did not want to remember Damon as a bad person. To me, he would always be the man that had become my best friend, my lover. But I knew I would have to face the fact that he had changed because of what I had become, because of her. I rubbed the back of my neck, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling.

_ The boys sat near a small lake, cleaning themselves off with a wet, white cloth. _

_ "I think Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now." Stefan guessed, looking towards his brother. I was standing not too far away from them, so their conversation could be heard clearly. I had asked Emily to get me new clothing, since my dress had gotten dirty and ripped during our journey here. So she was fixing my corset, pulling and tugging on the ribbons behind me. She was obviously listening to the boys also. "The news that we're died"_

"_As if he cares" Damon spat out, "Betrayed us"_

"_He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting his town" Stefan defended. _

"_Ow" I hissed as Emily pulled tighter on the ribbons of the garment. She didn't say a word; she simply kept tugging firmly. I ignored the pain and continued to listen to the brothers, wincing when she pulled even harder._

"_God, the sun hurts my eyes" Damon complained, wincing like I had been doing. _

_I looked up at Emily once she was done knotting a bow, "Is it because they're changing?"_

_"Its part of it" Stefan answered Damon, also answering my own question. "Muscle aches, sickness feeling. Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed. To complete the transition"_

"_That's not going to happen" Damon replied shakily._

"_Is that your choice then?" Stefan questioned his older brother. The blue eyed man looked at his younger sibling, "Die instead?" Stefan continued._

"_Is it yours?" Damon challenged. I stood up from where I sitting, heading towards the boys. They seemed to be so wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't notice me. "This was all to be with Katherine." I felt my heart squeeze and a lump form in my throat when Damon made the statement. "She's gone, I want it over." _

"_Are you mad?" I yelled heatedly, clenching my fist and digging my nails into my palms, drawing blood to the surface. Both their eyes shot up towards me. "All this for an idiotic woman, it's her fault she got caught! Being so careless and playing you both like fools!" They both gazed up at me in disbelief, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away furiously with the back of my hand. I spun around on my heels, but before storming off I added, "You are pathetic"_

That had been the very first I had shown such emotion in front of the Salvatore brothers. Just remembering the words Damon had uttered was painful. I didn't understand to what extent his 'love' for her had reached. I couldn't believe he would give up on his life for such a horrible woman, the woman who caused all this mess. Even if I knew their love for her was a lie, I couldn't help but envy her. I had always been the complete opposite of this woman. From appearance to personality, we contradicted each other. I sported a golden mane while she had dark brown hair. She was selfish while I would give anything for anyone. She hurt both the brothers, scarring them for life, while I would do anything and everything for them.

I opened the dark cherry wood door and entered the vacant house. I approached the leather chair I had sat on before Stefan's surprise visit. Instead of sitting down, I grabbed the hoodie that was thrown over the back of the chair and pulled it over my arms. It was sort of useless since I was wearing shorts, but it was my favourite and it was rather comfy. I zipped it up and grabbed the keys that were on the coffee table. I suppose Stefan was right, I couldn't avoid them for the rest of eternity, if I happened to stumble upon Damon's presence, so be it. I exited the house once more, locking the door behind me and strolled to my black 2008 Ford Shelby GT500. You accumulate a great deal of money when you've lived for almost 160 years. I opened the door and slid into the leather seat. I sped out of my long driveway, when I reached the busier streets I slowed down. I searched the center console without taking my eyes off the road; I pulled the aviator glasses that I finally found over my blue eyes.

I finally reached Mystic Grill, which was surprisingly more difficult to find than I had anticipated. But, that could also because I was a clumsy, accident-prone vampire that had no sense of direction, which is saying a lot. I pulled off the shaded glasses and placed them on the top of my head before entering the restaurant. The bar was crawling with overly excited teenagers and a few adults here and there. I spotted the person I was looking for, but it was him I was staring intensely towards. It was the girl he had his arm wrapped around. If I hadn't been close enough, I wouldn't have realized she was actually human. By the time I had snapped out of my train of thought, Stefan had closed the gab that was formed between us.

"You came" he stated; he sounded pleased. He glanced down at the brunette that had followed him, "This is Elena. Elena this is Keira."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled and stuck out her hand. I eyed Stefan, too quickly for Elena to have noticed and returned a genuine smile.

I grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, "It's nice to meet you too, Elena." After the introductions, Stefan ushered us to a table. He and Elena sat on one side of the table as I sat on the opposite side.

"Stefan's told me you travel a lot." Elena sounded intrigued, sipping on the coke she had ordered before I had arrived.

I was surprised Stefan had spoken about me; I wondered how much Elena knew. "Yeah, I like the different cultures. Not to be too blunt, but Mystic Fall can get quite boring at times."

Stefan and Elena both nodded in agreement, "What was your favourite place to visit?"

I pondered for a few seconds, "I may sound like I'm contradicting myself, but I think I'd have to say Mystic Falls. It may be a bore but for some reason, I always find myself back here. It's the place that holds my dearest memories."

"That's beautiful". Beside her, Stefan smiled, knowing there was much more meaning in what I said than she could have imagined. But that smile soon crept away. He was glancing over my shoulder near the entrance of the bar. I didn't even need to turn my head. His presence invaded all my senses.

I stood up abruptly, "I have to go." I stated rapidly, "It was nice to meet you, Elena." I gave her a quick smile and spun on my heels, facing the exit. It took all my strength to concentrate on the door and to not look elsewhere.

"Keira?" his voice sent my heart racing to an incredible speed. I could already imagine his face in my mind. His head tilted slightly to the side, his blue eyes sparkling and a smirk painted on his lips. But I didn't want to see the real thing, I told myself I would need to face him, but I wasn't ready. I stormed pass the group of people who were in front of the exit without hesitation. Once I was outside, the cool air hit me and I felt goose bumps on my bare legs. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I passed my fingers through my hair; it was starting to become a habit when I was nervous.

"You can't keep running away from me, Kei"

I turn swiftly, he had surprised me, but I wouldn't let him know that. My expression was well composed and calm, "I've been doing pretty well for the last century"

He chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips. "It's been a while." He took a step closer and I reply to the movement by taking a step back. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"I don't believe I need to explain myself. So instead of harassing me, why don't you continue your foolish search to get that dreadful woman that you love so exceedingly?" I spat out the words as though they were vervain to my lips, I wouldn't let him know how hurt I was, how his presence made me sad I could barely contain my tears.

"Your little tough act won't work on me, Keira." he retorted, "I've known you long enough that you don't have a strong bone in that body"

"You know nothing about me, Damon. You were too wiped by Katherine to notice anything else."

"You're all talk." he cocked his head on the side, a smirk finding its way back to his mouth. "All this time you've been hiding like the coward you are."

I laughed humourlessly, "Using what you are to escape the fact that you're actually a lonely boy looking to be accepted, I think that's pretty cowardly also. I guess we share at least one thing in common." I started to walk towards the street where I had parked my car, my back facing him I spoke softly, "I've missed you, you know." I shook my head, "I was trying to distract myself from all of it, and I was trying to forget about our past. Forget about Stefan, Katherine. But mostly…I was trying to forget about you." When I turned my head, he had left. I sighed and continued my walk to my black vehicle.

**Damon Salvatore's Point of View**

I watched from not too far as Keira slid into her car. I frowned; it had been such a long time since I had seen her, it brought forth a lot of memory.

"_I'm sorry." I could see from the corner of my eye that she was shifting from one foot to the other anxiously. I was sitting in the shade near a big tree since the sunlight was hurting my eyes and it was getting irritating. I didn't reply, I hoping she would simply leave; I wasn't in the best of moods. It had only been a few hours since she had yelled at me. "I am truly sorry."_

_"But you meant what you said," I argued, my eyebrows knitting together, "It doesn't change how I feel about her." _

_She sat down next to me, "I know that, and I'm not apologizing for what I said because it's truly what I believe. But, I'm sorry that you're hurt, and I'm sorry that you have to go through this."_

_I finally gazed up at her, only she would apologize for such things. "If there's anything at all I can do to help, let me know, okay" she smiled widely, ruffling my hair. _

Her car sped off down the road, "You missed her too" my brother's obnoxious voice ran in the darkness of the night.

I snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about, little brother. She's just some girl from the past, like many others"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You know she's more than just some girl and you know it. She was there for both of us for the longest time. But you were too selfish to be grateful. You hurt her Damon, yet she'd still do anything for you. You've pushed her away so many times and she still loves you. She truly loves you."

I knew he was implying that Katherine didn't love me, "I'm getting her back, Stefan. You can't change my mind"


	4. I Miss Those Blue Eyes

A/N: The flashback at the beginning of this chapter just explains more in details Damon and Keira's relationship. So it's before Katherine gets caught and all. Also, I would love to give a great big thank you once more to monique122 who has been reviewing every chapter! I can't explain how much I appreciate it! Also, for those Damon lovers, check out her story, which is phenomenal. I'm gone for a week, so I won't update soon. Please be patient and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! Well, enjoy the chapter!

_But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you, and after all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you – Colbie Caillat._

Keira Bellefleur's Point of View.

_I laughed loudly, "Stop it!" I ran away from the boy chasing me. I was gripping the skirt of my dress. I was now deeper in the woods I had entered a few minutes before and I couldn't hear the other party's footsteps anymore. I searched around me and I couldn't spot him. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to catch my breath._

"_Gotcha" Damon whispered beside my ear after wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up, spinning me around._

_My laughing fit started yet again, "Let go!" He joined my laughter and put me down after another spin. "Now I'm it, so you better start running!" And so he did, I knew he could run faster than he actually was, but it would have made it impossible for me to catch up to him. So once more, I gripped the skirt of my purple dress and followed after him, my hair wiping my fast as I ran. He had led us out of the woods and near the pond in front of the familiar house I called home. My fingers reached out to touch him; they were only a few inch away. His back was turned to me, but he turned around to face me. He was mocking me by making sounds every time he dodged my attempt to tag him._

_ "This is not fair, I'm not good at this sort of game" I pouted jokingly, still trying to brush my fingers against his body. _

_He stopped toying with me and stood up straight and still, "Then what did you want to play, Miss Bellefleur?" His tone was teasing. _

"_You're so gullible!" I accused with a giggle and touched his shoulder lightly, "You're it" He dramatically gasped and started to chase once more. I darted towards the house, but before I could reach the door, my small frame collided with something. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Well, well, it seems like you both are having fun without me." Katherine whiny voice spoke, beside her stood Emily, quietly examining the scene. "I hope you'll be free for me tonight, Mister Salvatore?"_

_Damon took the hat that had been on his head off and placed it on his chest before bowing, "Of course Miss Katherine."_

"_Good" she gave him a smile before acknowledging me. Her sweet smile quickly turned into a devious smirk and back to a sugar coated grin. She stepped beside me and continued her journey to where ever she was going. _

_Damon was watching her in awe, looking somewhat like a lost puppy. "Well, I suppose I'll be leaving now." I wasn't expecting any response from the love stricken boy, but he immediately turned to me,_

"_How come, are you a sore loser?" A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. _

_I snorted light-heartedly, "I just don't care for your childish games, Mister Salvatore." I stuck out my tongue to him before spinning on my heels to face the door. I couldn't even lift a foot before Damon had picked me up and swung me around like he had done in the forest._

"_My games aren't childish!" he argued, setting me back down. His usual smirk was replaced with a gentle smile, like the ones he sported when Katherine was around. I could feel my cheeks burning slightly and my heart beat pounding against my chest. "Are you feeling ill, Kei?" He placed a hand on my forehead, "You're not warm…maybe you should see a doctor, you're all red."_

_I jerked my head to the side, "I'm fine" I stuttered timidly. "You shouldn't get so distracted, I could have attacked you right there, you know."_

_"Attack me, and why would such a clumsy lady attempt to assault me?" he teased._

"_I am not clumsy! I'm simply…not as coordinated as most people." I justified, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. The pressure of his head on the top of my head surprised and I gazed up at him in confusion._

"_You're it" _

"Keira, what are you doing here?" Stefan questioned after opening the door of the boarding house. It had started to rain and my hair was sticking to my face due to the fact that Stefan took quite a long time to open the door.

I sighed, "I'm worried." He nodded, comprehending what I was referring to. He shifted his body so I would be able to walk it. I was surprised at first, because he didn't need to invite me in. I was certain that he had a human relative living with him, but I pushed it in the back of mind, I had other things that were concerning me. He led me to the living room where I spotted a black haired head. He was sitting in front of a burning fireplace, a glass in his hand. The smell of scotch burned my nostrils.

"We could go somewhere else." Stefan suggested right after spotting his older brother in the leather chair. Damon tore his gaze from the fire and caught my own gaze. He held my eyes for what seemed like hours before standing up.

"Well, well, to whom may I owe this pleasure?" he asked, "To see Miss Keira Bellefleur twice in a day is like Stefan giving up on his bunny diet. One taste of me and you're already coming back for more." He crossed his arms over his well built chest and smiled a toothless grin. I rolled my eyes at the blue eyed vampire before he continued, "What's the special occasion?"

"Do I need a special occasion to come visit my two favourite people in the world?" I replied sarcastically, I echoed his movement and folded my arms over my torso.

"Ouch, what happened to the sweet little Keira that we use to know?" Damon took a step towards us. Stefan stood not too far, examining the situation as though he would need to intervene at any moment.

"She died with the rest of my humanity." I hissed, bearing my fangs. I knew the statement was a gigantic and immense lie. I wanted to thank **him** for changing me and I was one of rare vampires who held on dear to their humanity and human emotion. I didn't care for switching my feelings off to be cold hearted, but maybe that's because I've always been such an emotional person. This made Damon's smirk grow larger if it was even possible, the corner of his mouth almost reaching his ear.

"To be honest, I like you better this way. You're more…feisty."

Stefan eyed his brother carefully, "Watch it Damon" he warned.

"You're more like Katherine now."

His words made my heart ache, "I will never be like that selfish bitch." I spat. "I would never, ever hurt you the way she did." I turned around to face Stefan, "Would it be possible to talk somewhere private?"

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me near the stairs. I could feel his body movement when he turned his head to look at Damon. We marched up the stairs slowly and from the corner of my eye I could see Damon pouring himself a glass of scotch. Once we reached the second floor, we entered another room which looked like a study room. I ambled towards a brown wooden desk where an old photo laid. I picked up, even if I already knew what the frame held, it was painful to see.

"She was really beautiful…" I whispered, setting the picture down to its original place. "She looks a lot like Elena."

Stefan sat on one of the chairs that weren't covered in old books, "I know." He left that subject at that. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Damon's stubborn, Stefan" I stated, "And I truly think he'll do anything to get her back, even if it means harming many people along the way."

He didn't speak for a bit, he seemed lost in thoughts "Are you going to try to stop him?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

A sigh escaped my lips, "What can I do?"

"You're one of the few people that know him, the real him, Kei."

"He's not the same, Stefan." I reminded the younger Salvatore brother, "I thought I knew him, but I don't."

Stefan stood back on his feet, "Aren't you the one who said he's simply a lonely boy searching for acceptance?"

"You heard?" I frowned, "I don't even know if that's true, I was throwing blind insults because he had hurt me. I am a coward, running away from it all is such a cowardly thing to do."

"But you're here now, aren't you?" he offered, leaning against the wooden desk where I had found the picture of Katherine.

I glanced at him before staring blankly at the wall covered in selves filled with books, "It wasn't intentionally, and I always find myself thinking of this place. The one place I wanted to forget and here I am." I scratched the back of my neck, realizing the real reason why I came, "I don't want her back, Stefan. What I don't understand is how he's going to her back. Didn't they burn the church?"

"Emily saved them. They're under the church, in a tomb." He informed.

"Them, all of them?" I exclaimed angrily, "He can't do this; so many people will get hurt! They'll want revenge for what the founding families' did to them."

"I know…" he pondered, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"If you're going to talk about me, you might want to remember I can hear everything you're saying." Damon pointed out the obvious. He stood near the frame of the door that led inside the room.

"Why are you doing this, Damon?" I closed the gab between him and I in an instant. "She never loved you."

"How would you know, hm?" he challenged, cocking his head to the side and examining my face.

I didn't answer his query, "You'll get hurt again, and I don't want that."

"And I don't care what you want." He smiled rudely, "I want Katherine back and you can't stop me."

"Damon, I care about you and I won't let you bring this on yourself." I passed by him and hurried down the stairs.

"Avoiding me for 150 years isn't a great way to show how much you care." He joked lamely.

"Maybe that just proves how much I truly care." I answered in the same tone he used before exiting the boarding home.


	5. You Had the Change to Never Walk Away

A/N: I'm back! I wrote a bit of this chapter on my ipod while I was in bed, camping. I'm that big of a nerd. I really like this chapter because it sort of explains a lot about Damon and Keira's relationship. So read on and let me know what you think!

PS. After this chapter, I will start following the series from the time Elena got kidnapped by Anna.

Enjoy!

_But you gave it all away when I needed you to stay. Just open up your arms I need you here. I can do this on my own. I got nothing left to show - Red_

"_Stay with us, Keira. Just a little bit londer" a voice cooed gently, quietly._

_I couldn't see to whom the soothing voice belong to, all I saw was the back of my closed lids which resulted in total darkness. I felt a piercing pain on the side of my neck, I wanted to scream and struggle, but my weakenned body wouldn't respond. I could feel the blood leaking from the wound, something moist and warm was pressed against the injury. What felt like a warm, rough hand supported my back, lifting me off the somewhat soft surface I was lying on. The embrassed tightenned painfully around my fragile body but quickly loosen just as fast. Something wet and cool was pushed agaisnt my neck and the sting subsided a little. I felt pressure against my lips, forcing them to part unwillingly. A warm, thick liquid invaded my mouth, obliging me to shallow. I cough weakly as it made its way down my throat, a small amount of the metal tasting liquid travelled down my cheek to my neck._

"_It'll be okay." the same, oddly familiar voice reassured. I didn't quite understand why he was telling me these things, these lies. I was a dying patient and nothing could change that fact. The doctor had given me simply a few days left to live. I had been diagnose with a rare disease unknow to even the most intelligent and knowledgable men in medicine. My body was growing weaker every ticking second and all they could do was watch my petite body rot and approach death. Sweet death where I wouldn't have to watch __**them**__ suffer. Where I wouldn't remember the memories of __**him**__ suffering to keep a grip on __**his**__ humanity. With images of Damon circling in my thoughts, invading my mind, I felt slumber tug on my overwhelmed body. I soon found myself in what I believe was a dreamless sleep._

_My eyes fluttered open as soon as I reached consciousness. But I soon closed them due to the pain the bright light caused. A wave of nausea hit me harshly and my hands flew up to my mouth. This sort of sickness was foreign to me, nothing like I had experience in the last year. I could freely move my body without excrutiating pain, there was only dull aching in my joints. I attempted to open my close lids once more, this time I was greeted by shade. _

_In front of my stood a familiar body, "You should regain all your strenght soon"_

_I rubbed my eyes with my balled fist, "Damon, where am I?"_

"_In a forest just a few minutes from Mystic Falls" he answered as a matter of fact, a bit too casually._

_I grunted, "I should be in the hospital and you shouldn't even be near town. What if they find you?"_

"_Quit worrying about those sort of things" he ordered._

_At all once, the event of before rushed back. But the most vivid memory were the ones of the pain trobbing on my neck and the awful taste of that warm liquid force down my throat. My hand automaticly to my neck and at the contact, it hurt. _

"_You didn't…" I whispered, staring up at Damon in disbelief. I hadn't realized I had been in a sitting position until now._

_"I did" a small smirk tugged on the side of his lips, as though he was proud of the fact._

_I felt my breath catch up in my throat, "What?" I stuttered after a few minutes of processing all the information in my head, "This must be a nightmare, right?"_

"_You were dying, Keira" he state in all seriousness, his face held a stern expression._

_I blinked my eyes a few times before continuing the conversation with the undead blue eyed man in front of me. "I know, but no one was obligated to save me…" The feeling of guilt was building in my chest._

"_Stop being so selfless, Kei" Damon rolled in eyes. I had missed his comments and remarks. I hadn't seen either brothers since a few days after completely transforming. I didn't know how Damon could have known of my illness since I hadn't even informed my family who lived south of the town. "Of course I wasn't obligated to save you. I wanted to"_

_At first, an emotion of joy flooded my whole being, but it soon crept away. Images of Katherine invaded my vision. Maybe he wanted to keep me so I could serve as a reminder of his love for Katherine for the rest of eternity. The thought sent my heart racing and the wave of nausea hit me even harder, I was certain I was about to be sick. I looked at the dark haired man for a split second before struggling to stand up. _

"_This means I need to fed on a human, right?" I articulated slowly, the impact of the words hit me and I couldn't believe I was uttering the words. In one sense, I was absolutely blissful that he had decided to save my dying self. But then again, I would need to face an eternity of being a damned woman. I shivered in fright and I took my time to reach Damon's side. "I don't know if I can do this."_

"_Of course you can, it's easy." He incouraged, gripping my elbow and ushering me out of the field we were standing in. "I brought him just for you". The words reminded me of when Stefan had brought a girl to Damon when he was still in the state of transforming. Watching him feed off the innoncent, clueless girl like it had no impact had scarred me up until this moment. I watched the well built man in front of me, I reconized him from Mystic Falls. I believe he was the son of the owner of a popular shop in the small town. He was handsome, nothing in comparaison to the vampire who stood behind me, but his green eyes were piercing and the smile he sported simply made the task harder._

"_I can't Damon…" I mouthed, turning to him. _

_He sighed, "You don't have to kill him. Go on."_

_I approached the dazed man, who kept a smile on his lips. I hesistated before placing my hands lightly on his shoulders and lowering my mouth to his neck, like I had seen Damon do before. I was surprised by how loud his pulse sounded against my ear. I could feel the blood rushing through his veins and it sent a sock of adrenaline through my body. I parted my lips slightly, unsure where I should bite and if I should bite at all. What if I couldn't control myself and I killed him? I couldn't deal with that for the rest of eternity. I took a deep breath and piercing my newly sharpened teeth in the skin of his neck. Nothing seemed to come out, so I tried against at another spot. This time the familiar liquid on my tongue tasted a million times better. I gulped down what was in my mouth and sucked harder to extract more blood. I felt my fingernails digging into the shirt of the man I now remember was called Benjamin. A hand was laid on my shoulder, a spun around and a strange noise escaped my lips. It sounded like hissing. _

_My eyes widened at the odd noise and I slapped my hand over my mouth, "I'm so sorry, Damon." My fangs pressed against my hand but they soon disapeared. I turned my head to see that Benjamin still had a smile, but there was a great amount of blood that stained his white blouse and four small wounds were found on his neck. My body was surging with strenght but my heart sunk and I felt helpless. _

That night had seemed to pass by in a blur. The only memory I recall from that time is finding myself in an unfamiliar bar, drowning my sorrow in whiskey. I had had an overwhelming emotion of guilt and I had ran away from Damon's side. At that time, I truly believed my regret of feeding on that man was the reason I ran away, but after a few years of ponder of the subject, I came to a completely different conclusion. I wanted him to think I hated him for his decision, I wanted him to forget about me, but most importantly I wanted him to forget about his pain. The pain Katherine caused him would always linger with my presence near him. Of course I was always grateful that he saved my life, and I had to live with the fact that my saviour would never hear my thank yous. At first, it was very difficult to go through the whole process alone. I didn't want to feed on innocent humans like most vampires. I just couldn't bring myself to turn off my human feelings. So I decided to adopt more of a vegetarien diet. I wasn't as strong as I wished I could have been, later on it didn't bother me as much. I came across a few vampires over the century, but nothing too serious. I didn't get into their business and they didn't get into mine.

Although, the day I saw **her **God forsaken face, I was sure I would lose all the self-control I had taught over the years. I wanted to rip her head off that delicate throat and God knows what else. She sat next to a handsome man, her hand laid lightly on his shoulder. She laughed flirtingly, flipping her hair with her other hand. The man had a gold loop on his ring finger. It was in a bar in Louisiana. I could remember the exact place she had been lingering and clothes that were on her back. She didn't seem to notice me across the small restaurant, she just kept a steady eye on her prey. That's what he was, her prey. The thought sickenned me even now. That poor man most likely had a family, children waiting for him at home, a loving wife. The thought of the man willingly cheating on his spouse didn't even pass through my mind. I knew Katherine too well to know her ways. I left the area as soon as that same night. That was the last and only time I wished to meet her. There was no need to have a reunion.

I thought about telling Stefan and Damon, but I couldn't bare to see the look on their faces when they learnt that the woman they loved truly didn't love them. When I heard that Damon wanted to get her back from the tomb, I simply didn't know what to do. He asked me how I knew she didn't love him, and I almost slipped up. I wanted to tell him that she didn't even come to look for him, not even once. . It hurt to know Damon would be crush by her absence. There was no use in telling him, he wouldn't have believed me. I wondered if I should have told Stefan, since he seemed to have accepted the fact that she was a fake lover, but he would have probably confess the secret to Damon, causing an uproar.

I suppose all I could do was wait.

**A/N: Alright, so that will be all for Keira's past. Now I will be following the show! Review please and thank you!**


	6. Nothing in the Sky Said Run for Cover

So, I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! I've had this chapter written for a while, but I've just been so unsure about it. But I'm going to post it anyways.

Thank you to those that review, especially monique122 who constantly reviews. Makes me smile everytime!

_The story was supposed to last, you were never supposed to be just somebody in the past; s__omebody I used to see. – Jordin Sparks_

A strange noise woke me up from my dreamless sleep.I stretched my whole body, my arms reached over my head and my toes curled back. I swug my legs over the edge of the wooden framed matress, getting sheets wrapped up in them. A loud ripping sound seemed to echo through the silent room.

"Those were my favourite sheets…" I muttered to myself in a sleepy voice after a long yawn. My body froze when another noise sounded. I walked over to my closed window. A dark figure stood in the middle of the lawn. My ears picked up the sound of their footsteps approaching the side of the house. I rushed down the stairs, passed the living room and jerked the door open. I gasped loudly when the figure appear inches from my face.

"Stefan, you scared me." I close the door behind me with one hand while the other clenched onto my shirt.

"She's gone," was all he said. I gave him a confused look and he specified who exacly was missing, "Elena's gone"

"What do you mean, do you think someone kidnapped her?" As I questionned him, he started to walk towards the road. I assumed he wanted me to follow, so I did. "Stefan, where are you going, what's going on?" He was on his phone, mumbling something about Anna. "Who's Anna?" I asked one more questionned, my voice still calm even though I was losing my patience with the vampire, "Stefan, answer me please."

"She's a vampire and she took Elena." He started to run towards a familiar route. One I had taken the night before.

Once inside the boarding house, Stefan seemed to collect his thoughts and calmed down slightly as he made his way to the living room. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned, following suit.

"Anna took Elena"

Damon sat on the leather sofa with a book in his hands, "Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails. How come you brought little Miss Moody here," he nudged his head towards me.

"Stefan, we'll find her, don't worry," I ignored Damon and placed my hand gently on Stefan's shoulder, "I'll look for her also."

Stefan nodded and took a deep breath, "I've searched almost everywhere in town." He informed , sitting down in front of his older brother. I stood behind the chair Stefan sat on, once again crossing my arms. "What if your blood is still in her systeme?"

"His blood…?" I repeated, "Damon, are you that impulsive?"

Now it was his turn to ignore my question, "At least you know you'll see her again." He gave a little shrug and paged through the book on his lap.

Stefan turned to me then back to Damon, "Please, what do you know?" he also seemed like he was begging, "You were with Anna, you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope" was the blue eyed vampire's simple reply. "You can go now, both of you" He raised his eyebrow to me.

"We both know you're not that heartless, Damon" I sat down at the other end of the couch where he sat.

He smirked, "Oh, but I am"

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time where I thought otherwise, but your choices, changing Keira, killing innocent people, erased all anything good about you." Stefan lectured. When he mentioned the change, both Damon and I flinched slightly at the words. Stefan crossed his arms over his laps, leaning in slowly to Damon, "I know you have as many reasons to hate me, this" he looked at Damon and I, "all began with me. Katherine gotten taken away from you because of me; and I'm sorry."

Damon gave a small smile, "Apology accepted"

"So please, tell us what you know." Stefan asked once more. Damon closed the book, "Its Elena, Damon. So if you know something…tell me"

The older brother cleared his throat and pushed himself off the couch. "I mean this sincerely," he paused, "I hope that Elena dies"

Both Stefan and I were baffled and speechless. Damon walked passed his brother, exiting the living room.

"I don't believe you" I spoke quietly, knowing his sensitive ears would pick up my voice. I spun around, he had haulted in his tracks, his back to us. "You care too much about your brother to do this to him. What Stefan said, about you not having any good left in you is a huge lie." I eyed Stefan quickly in an apoligizing manner, "I know you still have some good left in you, even as what you are. If you didn't, you wouldn't have changed me. You saved my life," I unconsciously touched my chest, "And I want to thank you for that, Damon. I never took what you did for me for granted. I will forever be grateful for what you did. You have a heart, if you didn't…" I hesistated before continuing, "You wouldn't still love Katherine. Stefan loves Elena, like you love Katherine, Damon. So please, tell us if you know anything."

"You know, I think I liked it better when you ran away from me." I couldn't see his facial features, but his voice was low and held some sort of foreign emotion. He started back on his path to the upstairs.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, reopening them a second later and exhaling. "Could she be out of town?" I turned to Stefan as I spoke.

He looked extremely distracted and it took him a while to answer me, "Maybe."

"We'll find her Stefan, I promise" I tried to reassure him, but I knew he wouldn't completely relax until he had Elena by his side. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "She's a strong girl, she'll be okay. Do you know why Anna would want to take her?"

"Maybe to get into the tomb, I don't know." He sat back down and burried his face into his hands, "Why won't Damon just tell us?"

I gazed towards the stairs where Damon had moments ago climbed, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I think I understand where his attitude comes from and then poof!" I threw my hands up in the air, "He's a completely different person. Just like her…" I didn't need to say her name, Stefan knew who I spoke of.

"Maybe I can try to convince him"

"There's not point in adding gas to the fire, Stefan." I leaned against the couch's arm rest, "If he wants to tell you, he will. Now, we need to find Elena with the little information we know."

Stefan sighed, "You should go home. There's no point in dragging you into this."

"Stefan Salvatore, I am your friend and I will do anything to make sure Elena's safe" I held his eyes with my own blue ones. "I'm not the same fragile girl you use to know, I can take care of myself and make my own choices."

He didn't speak, he simply looked at me for a long time before nodding. I wrapped my arms around him, tightenning the embrace for a second before stepping back, "Do you know anyone else who might know about her whereabouts?"

"Bonnie" Stefan's eyes lit up for a moment, "I'll go there now."

"I'll meet up with you at the park in an hour" I conformed before he bolted out the door. I sighed and passed my fingers through my hair. I slowly approached the stairs and with every step I took, I inhaled and the next I exhaled.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I spotted a door that was ajar. I watched between the small gap. Damon sat on the bed, the same book he had earlier laid in front of him. He was studying it, his eyes moving the one side of the page to the other. I placed a hand on the wall and hesitated. I couldn't bare to hear another insult, so I turned around and went back down the flight of stairs.

Elena was more important then my nonexisting relationship with the man I love.


	7. I Don't Want to Forget Come Daylight

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! By the way, if anyone was wondering, I imaged Keira to look like Amanda Seyfried (Mean Girl/Dear John), just thought I'd let you guys know!

PS. VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 2 STARTS TONIGHT! I'm super excited!

_Been up all night staring at you wondering what's on your mind. I've been this way with so many before, but this feels like the first time you want the sunrise to go back to bed. – Joshua Radin_

I hadn't realized the time, it was still pretty late. I wondered if Stefan had also realized it, but I didn't dare go after him and try to stop his search for his new found love. I, on the other hand, decided to wait the hour and meet Stefan at the park like I had told him I would.

First, I made my way back to my home to put on something other than my shorts and tank top pyjamas. I searched through my closet quickly and grabbed my desired outfit. I stripped down to my underwear, picked up the sleepwear and tossed it on the unmade bed. I pulled the white, lacy white, empire waist tank top over my head. It had a plunging v-neck, but it wasn't too revealing to the point that it was tacky. I decided to put a dark pink cardigan over just in case it got chilly. I had picked out a pair of dark grey, skinny fit pants and settled on a pair of white ballerina-style flats. I slowly sauntered over to the washroom to take a hair tie and put my blond mane up into a messy, high bun. I jogged down the stairs two step at a time, glancing at the old grandfather clock in the living room. I still had forty minutes before I was supposed to meet Stefan. I decided to pour myself a glass of cream de menthe. The cabinet at the far side of the living room was filled with various alcoholic beverages. I hadn't been one to drink when I was first turned, but I started to enjoy it once I got use to being a vampire and all. I bent down to the small armoire and grabbed the green labelled, glass bottle. There were three crystal cups on the top of the wooden cabinet and I took one. I poured the thick, strong filling liquid before putting it back to its place. The smell of mint filled my nostrils when I inhaled deeply. I sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace and sipped slowly on my drink.

When the thirty minutes ticked by, I left the quiet house. It was still dark outside, but there seem to be more stars illuminating the sky, making it a beautiful night. I was right about it being a bit cool, a breeze wiped my hair behind me as I walked slowly towards the park. I took my time to get there until I spotted Stefan sitting alone on a bench. The park was deserted and lonely. I jogged up to Stefan, making my footstep heard to make sure he knew I was there. His head jerked towards me, his sad eyes seemed to brighten for a second.

"Hey," I greeted, reducing the speed of my steps. "Did you find Bonnie?"

The browned haired teen shook his head, "No, it's too late to bother them."

I placed a hand on his hunched shoulders and suddenly, it seemed like a fire lit in my brain. "Anna!" I felt so idiotic for not recognizing the name. "Pearl's daughter, right?"

Stefan looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. "Think about it, Stefan. You said Emily had saved all the vampire's in the church, which means Anna's mother, Pearl, who had been caught, must be in the tomb also!" Relief washed over me, "She won't hurt Elena. She needs her to get that book Damon was reading. It's a spell book."

He finally seemed to understand, "But Damon won't give that book to her, even if she has Elena."

"I don't think that's all she has. She must have something Damon needs." I stated as a matter of fact. "Look, let's wait until the morning and you can go talk to Bonnie. I'll go meet you there, alright?"

Stefan nodded, "Alright."

I hugged him quickly, "It'll be okay, I promise."

The next day, I realized that I hadn't asked Stefan for directions to Bonnie's house. I didn't have Stefan's number to reach him, so my only choice was to amble along the sidewalk and hope to find someone who might know where the young girl I had never met lived.

I had gotten the bad habit of walking with my head held low. It wasn't necessarily to hide myself from others; it was just something I had developed along the years. My blonde hair acted like a small curtain to hide my features. But it also caused me to be clumsier than I already was. I was so lost in thoughts; I didn't sense the girl I collided with rather roughly.

"So sorry" I pulled my golden mane behind my ear to help the girl I had knocked over, "I'm rather ungainly, I should watch where I'm going." The girl decided to refuse my hand and stood up on her own. She fixed her hair by passing her fingers quickly. I examined her from head to toe quickly. We shared the same coloured hair and she looked about Elena's age.

"You were with Elena and Stefan that other night at the grill" the paled haired girl observed.

I gave her a short nod, "I'm an old friend of Stefan."

She looked thoughtful for a second before speaking, "Well, I'm Caroline."

"I'm Keira." I smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you Caroline."

Caroline returned the smile and seemed to drop her guard slightly, "Same here. I better be going, see you later."

Before she could walk pass me, I remembered what my goal was at the moment. "Oh, Caroline," I called. She stopped and turned to me once more. "Would you happen to know where Bonnie's house is?"

"She's visiting her grandmother right now." Caroline informed. She gave me a brief explanation of where I could find the house and left after I thanked her. I stretched my arms above my head before returning to my walk.

When I spotted the house from a few feet away, it wasn't Stefan I saw standing on the welcome mat, but Damon. I decided to stay put and wait to see why he was here. He rang the doorbell and took a step back.

An elderly lady, most likely African-American, with curly hair opened the door, "Yes?" her eyes were glued to Damon's and she seemed stiff and slightly anxious.

"Hi there," Damon put on one of his most charming toothless smiles, "I'm, uhm, looking for Bonnie."

I frowned; I didn't understand why Damon would be looking for Bonnie. It wasn't as though he was trying to help Stefan find Elena. Or maybe it was.

"She's not here."

Oh, do you know when she would be…" Damon was cut short by the woman I guessed was Bonnie's grandmother.

"Never,"

Damon let out a humourless chuckle, "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me."

The woman didn't seem phased by Damon's somewhat threatening words. "You got some nerves knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her anything."

Right when I heard the words leave her lips, I appeared at Damon's side. "Please excuse him, Miss Bennett. I'm Keira," I stuck out my hand, but she simply ignored it. "If it would be possible, could you please tell me where Bonnie might be, it would greatly be appreciated."

I saw Damon glanced down at me. I warned him with my own blue eyes to keep quiet. Of course, being the disobedient, stubborn man he is, he challenged the woman in front of us, "What did I do?"

"Spirits talk Mister Salvatore, so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us." She turned to me, "And I told your friend here, she's not here. Now get off my porch."

Before I could react, Damon dared to step towards the witch. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Come outside and say that."

"Damon." I warned sternly, "Just ignore him, please." I had had seen enough with Emily to know not to mess with these witches. She paid no attention to my plea and took a step outside. As she did so, Damon grabbed his head, bending it agony and grunting.

"Damn it." I wasn't one to swear, but I was truly frustrated with Damon's decisions. I pressed my hand on his cheek, closing my eyes to concentrate. I felt the energy leave my body rapidly and other my palm I felt Damon's jaw unclench. He straightened up, obviously the pain had subsided but it was still faintly there. I pulled my hand away from him and sighed. My own body was aching.

"I am not Bonnie. You don't want to mess with me." Bonnie's grandmother notified before turning her back to us, walking into her home and closing the door behind her.

I flexed the fingers of the hand I had placed on Damon's cheek. He had started to amble away, rubbing his temples. I caught up to him after a few seconds. His black hair was ruffled and stuck up in every direction.

"Damned old woman." He grunted angrily, putting the shaded glasses he had tucked into his leather jacket on.

"You don't have the most amazing approach." I noted. I halted when we reached his car. I watched carefully as the blue eyed vampire opened the door and climbed into the convertible car. The engine of the black vehicle roared to life. I hesitated before speaking again, "What if she's not there."

His shaded eyes shot up at me, "What are you talking about?"

"What if Katherine isn't in the tomb?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course she's there. Didn't Stefan explain this to you?" His tone was impatient and irritated. I didn't want to push the limit, so I kept my mouth sealed. He eyed me suspiciously, "Are you going to get in?"

I was caught off guard by his proposal. I opened the passenger door and slid in. I didn't bother with the seatbelt and as soon as I settled in, Damon sped off.


	8. My Secrets Become your Truth

I've been taking forever to upload, I know. I hope you guys can forgive me! Thanks to Moodyno1 for reviewing and everyone else who put my story on alert or in their favourites.

_It hurts to be here, I only wanted love from you. It hurts to be here. What am I gonna do?__ – Sarah Bareilles_

Damon's black hair whirled around on the top of his head. He drove faster than he should, but handled the car like it was nothing. I, myself, wasn't worried. Despite everything that had happened, I would trust Damon with my life any day, well my "undead" life. Strands of pale blonde hair had escaped from the bun. I tucked them behind my ear, but the wind disagreed and made the strands dance around my head. The landscape of my childhood town blurred pass me. It looked nothing like it use to be. Fields of green were replaced with various buildings and houses. The whole atmosphere of the small town had changed, not that I was complaining.

"The old bakery use to be here." I commented, pointing an index finger towards a brick building that had a big sign that indicated the store's name. Damon had slowed down and came to a stop in front of a red light so I was able to examine the familiar area.

"You practicly lived there when you weren't working." Damon remembered, smirking my way. I blushed fiercly. It was the truth, though. My family had been close friends with the baker and he would always give me free sweets. "I always wonder how you stay so small."

I grunted jokingly, "I was stuck running errands everywhere and making sure you and Stefan didn't kill each other playing that awful game." I lifted my arms and flexed, exagerathing the movement as I showed my bicep, "Kept me in shape." I gave him a cheeky grin. I was surprised at how natural it felt to be around Damon, as though nothing had been altered. As though he were still the best friends we use to be. But, seeing the almost invisible sadness in those blue eyes reminded me that nothing was ever going to go back to the way it was. Even if I tried my best to forget what had happened and move on, I knew Damon would never let his love for Katherine go. And as long as he longed for that girl, we could never rekindle the friendship we had a century ago.

The red light had switched to green and once more, Damon lifted his foot off the brake and excellerated towards the boarding house. I put my arm back down and crossed both of them on my chest. I could now spot the boarding house once we turned on the dirt street. Damon parked the car, jumped out and entered the home. I followed suit and marched over to the door he had left open for me. I closed it behind me slowly. I could clearly hear Stefan's phone coming from the living room.

"Elena, are you okay?" I found my way to living room, where Damon stood. Stefan was on his cell phone, pacing the room.

On the other side of the line, I heard a girl's voice anwer Stefan's question. It wasn't Elena though. "She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the rimward and she'll stay fine" I looked up at Damon, knowing he had what she was looking for, which meant I was right when I had guessed Anna needed something from him. Damon leaned on the frame of the door leading into to room. Stefan had one hand on the rail that was placed near a bookself. "I can get it."

"Which means your brother has it." I now reconized the voice as Anna's. "And I have the witch, so one of you better meet me in the very public place in Town Square in the thirty minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together"

Stefan hung up the phone and gazed down on it for a few seconds and then turned his head to Damon who now had a smirk painted on his lips.

"So, she has both Bonnie and Elena…" I concluded, stepping into the living room and finding my way next to Stefan. I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly and turned my head to Damon, pleading with my eyes for him to cooperate.

"Damon, please" Stefan started to beg.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not giving you anything." Damon replied stubbornly and turned on his heels. He was soon out of site.

I returned my gaze to Stefan, "He needs Bonnie to open the tomb, right?" Stefan nodded slowly. "Then, he has to meet up with Anna to make some sort of deal to get the book from her. So Elena will be safe." I knew Damon would be listening to our conversation, so I made no effort to whisper. "I want to be there if ever it happens."

"It won't happen, I won't let him put this whole town in danger. There are twenty-seven vampires in there, Keira."

"I want to be there if ever it happens." I repeated slowly, staring straight into Stefan's brown eyes.

"Kei, I don't understand why you would want this to happen. I thought you were agaisnt the whole thing." Stefan stepped back from my head that still lingered on his shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Trust me, Stefan." I slipped my hand into my pockets. "I've never done anything for you to doubt me." I felt a tug on my heart. I've never told Stefan about Katherine, and it pained me to keep such a big secret from him. I wanted to be there when they open the tomb and explain what I had witness a few years back.

"I know," he agreed with a nodding head. "Well, you should be heading home now. Thanks for everything." He pulled me into a quick hug, "I'm really happy you're back, Kei."

I gave a small smile and left the living room.

The sun blinded my eyes when I stepped out the boarding home. I shadowed them with my hand. Damon's car wasn't parked where it had been left earlier. I shrugged it off and started to walk down the dirt road away from the Salvatore brother's residence. I hummed a random melody, taking in the beautiful scenery around me. Childhood memories filled my heart and a smile stained my lips. I was somewhat content that I was back in Mystic Falls.

**Damon's Point of View**

I spotted the brown haired girl I was searching for speaking to Elena's depressing little brother, Jeremy. I wasn't necessarily interested in what they were discussing, but once Jeremy mentioned the party at the old cemetery, my ears perked up and I listened a bit more carefully. He had asked her to join him and Anna responded a bit unsure, but she too seemed more convinced when he explained where the party was situated. I waited impatiently for her to finish talking to the boy and make her way to the bench in the park. She settled herself on the wooden seat and crossed her arms, examining her suroundings. When she turned her head to the right, I found my way beside her. She jumped slightly but quickly composed herself.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" I raised an eyebrow.

She gave me an annoyed look, "Party, next to the old cemetary." Her smile seemed suspious and sly, "Isn't that nice of them, lots of warm bodies for certain vampires."

"I told you, I work alone."

Her smile disapeared, "So do I; but you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spellbook" She nodded her head towards me, "So what do you say?"

I avoided her question, "Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena."

She took a deep breath, "Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She pushed herself off the bench.

I grunted in frustrating, clenching and unclenching my jaw. "When do you want to do this?"

Anna had started to walk away and her back was facing me when I asked the question. She turned around chuckling, "God, it's like 1864 all over again. I even heard Keira Bellefleur is back in Mystic Fall. You Salvatore are truly pathetic when it comes to women." I felt like ripping the girl's head off her shoulders right then and there, but I decided to keep that for another time. Instead, I settled for a nasty look. "Tonight," she concluded, finally giving an answer to my question. "After sundown, meet at the church."

She once again started her journey towards her destination, but she haulted once more, "Oh, and tell Keira I said hi." And she was gone.

**Keira's Point of View**

I was shoving the last piece of my peanut butter and banana sandwhich and washing it down with a glass of chocolate soy milk when my lime green blackberry started to vibrate on the kitchen counter. I snatched the phone and pressed it against my ear after pressing the green button on the left of the little gaget after seeing who was calling. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone slowly and clearly.

"I found them." The voice on the other side of the line replied quickly. There was noise in the background and I could here two female voices. I reconized one as Elena.

Right away, I pushed myself off the counter I had been leaning on and darted for my car keys, "Where are you guys now?"

"We're at Bonnie's house. Her grandmother was the one that helped me find her." Stefan seemed to be whispering into the phone.

I stopped in front of my car door, "I don't think she'll want me there. I don't think Damon gave off a good impression for both of us."

"I'm sure she'll know you don't have the same intentions as Damon."

I opened the door and sat in the leather seat, "I'll be there shortly." I ended the call and pitched my phone in the passenger seat. I put my aviators, slam the door shut and drove off to the home I had been standing in front of this morning.

"Elena thinks we should let Damon have Katherine" was the first thing Stefan said when I stepped into the home Bonnie invited me into.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie." I smiled sweetly her way before turning to the brown eyed vampire, raising an eyebrown and then glacing over to Elena who stood beside him.

"It's the only way to keep everyone safe and we all know Damon won't stop until he gets what he wants." It was ironic. We would open the tomb, let out twenty-six dangerous, vengeful vampire out and Damon wouldn't even get what he wants.

"I understand your point, Elena. But you have to understand that those vampires will only want revenge on this town, especially they founding families." I shifted nervously, I simply wanted to blur out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. That it wasn't worth risking all of our lives. But would they believe a girl they didn't truly know.

"I'll open the tomb" the old woman's voice seemed to echo through my mind. "You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire then this will be all over" Her eyes moved to my own.

I stared back while Stefan spoke, "We still have to get Damon to agree."

"He already agreed once." Elena shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Damon isn't that simple." I replied, ripping my gaze away from Bonnie's grandmother. "He may agree to something once, doesn't mean he'll do it again. He has very little trust towards anyone."

Stefan reinforced my suspicions, "Especially after we double crossed him. He's angry."

"He's hurt, there's a difference." Elena retorted, "I'm sure you could convince him, Keira. Doesn't he at least trust you?"

I look in a quick, sharp breath, "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. Stefan, may I speak to you privately, for a moment, please."

He nodded and headed for the door. I followed suit and we were soon alone outside. The cool wind blew gently, but it felt as though my skin was burning.

"She's not there, Stefan."

"Keira, I don't understand what you're talking about" his thick brows knitted together in confusion.

I cleared my throat, it felt as though there was something stuck in my airway, "Katherine is not in the tomb, Stefan." The setence barely came out as a whisper. I was staring down at my shoes, waiting for him to react to the shocking news.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "How do you know?"

"I left the country once Damon changed me, to Italy to be exact. After a few years, I came back to Mystic Falls, which I did numerous times. The last time I did, maybe 50 years back, I was in a bar near this town. And there she was, snuggling up to some man, a married man to exact. I knew it was her, just by the way she acted and her ways. I wanted to rip her head of that little delicate looking body of hers. Never in my life have I wanted to harm someone so much. I wanted to kill her." The words were foreign on my lips, they sent shivers down my spine. "I was going to tell you, I swear, but I didn't know where you or Damon were and when I saw you earlier this week, I couldn't bring myself to to tell you. After you told me about tomb, I panicked. And now, you actually want to help Damon…I didn't want to see you go through with it without knowing the truth."

My heart pounded as I waited for him to walk away or to tell me what I horrible person I was, but instead, he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, for telling me now."

I pulled away from the embraced and grabbed my arms around myself, "I want to tell Damon. I couldn't stand seeing his reaction when he finds out she isn't there. But I know he wouldn't believe a word out of my mouth. Once he figures out that I knew all along…he'll hate me for then he already does and I don't know if I can deal with that."

His expression was unreadable, "You know he could never hate you, Keira."

"I betrayed his friendship the moment I left his side in that forest."

Right then, Elena stepped out, "Is everything okay?"

Stefan pulled the brunette towards him and kissed the top of her head, "Everything is fine."

Elena smiled up at Stefan and for a slight moment I was overwhelmed with old emotion of jealousy. I shook them away mentally before Elena asked me a question, "So, you're going to help us convince Damon, right?"

I thought about it for a few second, contemplating a reasonable answer. If I did help them and they actually did open the tomb, Damon would discover that the love he had been waiting for for over a hundred years, wasn't there. But, I knew even if I didn't convince Damon to work with them, he would still get his way, no matter what. Which meant, some people might get hurt along the way.

I gazed over to Stefan, who held my eyes with his own. I finally answer Elena with a slight nod.

"I'll see you later, I suppose I should go talk to him now." I had a huge ache in my heart and a severe headache.


	9. All the Past is a Lesson that We Learnt

Oh my gosh, I am so slow at uploading and this chapter is not even long, but I worked really hard on it. I am still disappointed in myself though! Hopefully next chapter will be longer and uploaded faster!

_But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it. – Demi Lovato ._

I had my back turned to the couple, "It's for the best, Keira". It was Stefan's voice. I knew exactly what he was referring to. It angered me that he still wanted to go through with it, even though it would hurt his brother so much. At the same time, I understood that Damon would stop at nothing to open the tomb, even if he heard the truth from Stefan and me.

I turned my neck to look at him, "I wish you were wrong."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Elena offered, taking a step away from her boyfriend.

I shook my head quickly in response, "Why don't we meet up at the Mystic Grill afterwards?" I suggested, "Act like normal teenagers before we have to go through all of this."

Both Stefan and Elena smiled, "Sounds like a plan" Stefan commented. They returned to Bonnie's house and I made my way to the Salvatore residence.

When I arrived, I didn't bother knocking on the door. I entered the seemingly peaceful household. I peeked into the living room to catch a glimpse of a man sitting in the middle of the big room.

The handsome dark haired man stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, an alcoholic drink in the hand, "Keira" he simply stated.

I walked into the room, stumbling on a pile of books on the room. "I clearly remember you being a lot more organized, this place is a mess."

"Go right ahead and clean up if you want."

I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, right." I squatted down to pick up the fallen books and place them neatly in a pile. I wiped away the dusk that covered one of the rustic coloured books. It looked like an old photo album. I flipped it open and the pages revealed old, black and white Polaroid pictures. I turned the pages and examined the pictures with a small smile on my lips. When I reached the end of the album, I noticed one specific picture tucked in the back of a picture of Damon and Stefan standing in front of their home. I pulled it out. It looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times and seemed like it might rip at any moment. I carefully unfolded the portrait.

My heart stopped for half a second when I realized what was on the old image. It was a picture of Damon and me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I was in a blue gown, smiling towards whoever was taking the picture. It had been on the day of my birthday, my family had arranged a gathering where almost everyone from the town was invited. But it wasn't the sudden flood of memory that made my heartbeat seize, it was Damon. He wasn't looking towards the photographer, but he was gazing down at me. His whole face seemed to glow in the picture. The only time I had ever seen him look at someone with such happiness was with Katherine Pierce herself.

"You almost drown that day." I had been so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten I wasn't alone. I jerked my head up and stood up slowly as Damon continued to talk, "After taking that picture, you wondered off and no one knew where you had went. Then I found you sitting on a rock beside the pond you were so fond of, feeding the ducklings. You had gotten up and bend over towards one of them because he looked hurt. Next thing I knew, you were in the water."

"In the end, the duck was fine. I remember that; you jumped in and saved me. It sort of ruined my birthday dress." I chuckled, staring down at the Polaroid. And suddenly, I remembered why I had came, "Bonnie's grandmother said she can open the tomb."

"Is that so?" Damon leaned against the arms of the chair, swirling the dark liquid in his glass cup.

"You'll need to cooperate with them though."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would I cooperate with them?" he questioned and added, "I thought I made it clear; I work alone."

"I'm not sure what happened before, but I truly believe you can trust them, Damon."

He still didn't seem convinced, "And why would that old hag help me anyways?"

I combed back my blonde mane back with my fingers, "They just want this to end."

He pushed himself off the brown chair and poured himself more whiskey in his glass that already had enough of the liquor. "Well then, they shouldn't have gone behind my back in the first place."

I bit my tongue before speaking, "Damon, I am telling you myself, you can trust them. You can trust me."

His expression grew grim, "Trust the women who left me in the woods after I saved her damn life?"

I took a step towards him; I forgot how much it hurt to be reminded about the mistake I made all those years back, "I thought I was doing what was right for you and me,"

Damon slammed his glass down on the table, which made a loud bang, which seemed to echo through the empty home. "Why did you leave then?"

I stared him down, "It doesn't matter, Damon." I was surprised by how firm my voice sounded.

He stayed silent for a second, and I dared to take another step closer to him. He was gazing at the burning wood in the fireplace now. "Emily had already told me that there was a way to get her out of the tomb. I saved you because I wanted to; Katherine had nothing to do with it."

I shocked by what he said, in my mind I thought his decision to save me revolved around Katherine. Without thinking, I reached out my arm, my fingertips an inch away from his shoulder. "I know you may think otherwise but Damon, I never wanted to hurt you."

He slapped my hand away with such force that I actually stumbled back a bit. Before I could react, my head smashed against the brick wall and a hand was firmly wrapped around my small neck. "You never hurt me, you hurt yourself."

My eyes blurred a bit from the impact, but when they finally cleared, I could see Damon's face inches away from mine. I thought that I had reached a milestone with him, I thought we had somewhat rekindled part of the friendship we once had. What an idiotic assumption. I shut my lids tightly and attempted to take a deep breath before speaking, "I did it because I was scared" I managed to choke with the little air I had in my lungs.

I was thrown across the room. I crashed into a table that held a vase. The shattered glass pierced my skin but the little wounds were already starting to heal. I watched the process as I continued to talk, "I loved you Damon." I flinched as I got up. "And I truly thought you did it because you wanted me to serve as a reminder of Katherine. At first, I convinced myself that I was making my decision for you, that by leaving, you'd forget about her and move on. But I realized that I left because I was so envious of Katherine. I hated that she had you wrapped around her finger, even when she was under a church, rotting. You had died because of her. It pained me so much to be around you because I loved you so much and I knew you would always love her."

He seemed speechless, his lip tightly sealed in a straight line. "They better open the tomb." He had his back faced to me now and I couldn't read his expression.

I pulled out some of the visible glass from my arm and pitched it on the floor. I watched little cuts completely disappear as though they had never been there. "They will."

Damon turned around with his arms crossed over his chest and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, "Anything else you want to add to this overly sappy conversation?"

I shook my head slowly and I closed the gap between Damon and me, embracing him tightly.

His leather jacket felt cold against my bare arms. I gripped the leathery material, "I really do care about you Damon, and don't forget that."

And ever so lightly, I felt his hand touch the back of my hair. When I looked up, the room was empty.

I dug my hand in my pant pocket to grab my phone. It was still lit outside, but it would soon be dark and we would be open the tomb that night. A shiver trembled through my body when I stepped outside.


	10. I Try to Run but I Don't Want to

I KNOW, I KNOW . I'm awful. I took FOREVER AND EVER to update . I suck. BUT, I worked extremely hard on this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

PS. Your reviews are the reason I actually finished this chapter !

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised, even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes; but you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind._

Every ticking second seem to slow down each time. I was pacing in my living room, impatiently waiting for my phone to ring. I eyed the grandfather clock for about the millionth time in the last ten minutes. I grunted and pulled on the sleeve of my burgundy sweater. I had played what I though would be Damon's reaction numerous times in my head and each time, it made me more nervous. I grabbed my phone and pressed the middle button so the little gadget would light up. Right then, it started to vibrate. I jumped slightly, which made the cell phone bounced out of my hands. I caught it midair before it collided with the wooden floor.

"Hello?" I answered the call breathlessly.

"Let's go" Damon's voice echoed loudly in my ear. I ended the call and shoved the phone in my pant's pocket. I grabbed the leather coat that was draped over the chair and bolted for the door.

Damon's car was parked in the driveway, the engine still running. I jogged to the passenger door and climbed into the luxurious car. I wasn't sure if I should greet Damon or simply stay quiet. The car quickly backed out into the narrow dirt road that led to the main street. I decided to bite my tongue and keep conversation to a minimum, or even none existing. I was known to ramble on when I was panicky. I stared out the window in front of me, my hands neatly folded over my knees. From the corner of my eye, I could see him. He wore a black t-shirt and his dark hair was slightly messy. I have known this man for what seems like forever and yet, he always seemed to make my heart skip a beat or ten. His blue eyes eyed me suspiciously for a second and his gazed returned to the road. I let a sigh escaped my lips and I let my lids close. I pictured that old photo I had found in the Salvatore's house and let a smile find its way to my mouth. I felt the car slow down and come to a halt. I opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

Damon's face was inches away from mine, his eyes staring intensely at my face. It didn't appear like he was actually looking at my face, but he gave the impression that he was lost in his own train of thoughts. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks when his finger brushed against my cheek. His hand moved to my hair and he stroked it lightly. I found myself shutting my eyes a second time, enjoying the moment I knew would immediately disappeared if I uttered a single word. His hand returned to my cheek for a slight instant before the warmth left my face. I was well aware that he was gone, eager to finally, after all these years, reconsolidate with his long lost love. I laid my head back against the head rest, my heart aching and my eyes stinging from the tears I was desperately trying to fight back. I hiccupped a sob before I jerked myself forward, burying my face in my hands. I grasped my blond locks with both hands and cried silently, alone in the dark car, which hid in the shadows of the dense forest.

I could hear kids shouting and laughing in the background. When I lifted my head, I even saw a dim light, which must have been a bond fire, in between the trees. I searched to open the door and stumbled out once it was ajar. I wiped the reminding tears with the sleeve of my leather jacket. I pulled my shoulder back, took in a lung-full of cold air and strutted towards the tiny red flames.

The voices got louder and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by teenagers laughing and wobbling about. The air was filled with the scent of alcohol and sweat. I scanned the area quickly and spotted Elena. She waved me over and so I swiftly passed through the crowd of over excited children and reached her.

"Stefan, Bonnie and her grandmother are already in the tomb." She informed me in a whisper someone with normal ears wouldn't be able to make out. I nodded and we started walking away from the party. "Where's Damon?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He was with me earlier and then he disappeared." I really hoped the mini anxiety I was having was well hidden.

"That's Damon for you." Elena attempted to lighten the mood; I cracked a small smile and nodded in agreement.

The music and laughing had now faded into a dull buzzing I was easily able to ignore. I spotted Stefan waiting by the entrance of the tomb. He seemed relieved when he saw Elena. "They're working on the spell right now" He told us, leading us inside the dark underground area. Elena found herself behind Bonnie and put her hand on her best friend's shoulders. Stefan stayed by my side. My eyes were clued on the rock I knew separated us from the vampires and her.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road" Damon exclaimed darkly.

Bonnie eyed Elena who still had her hand on her shoulder. Bonnie stepped away from the touch and grabbed her grandmother's hands. Suddenly, the candles that were patiently waiting, light up. I pressed my back against the wall furthest away from the "door". The witches started chanting slowly, both in sync with one another, their eyes closed shut.

"What are they saying?" Damon, who was closes to the door, look over his shoulder towards Stefan and I.

"Sounds Latin" Stefan answered.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena and I replied together. The chanting continued for a couple of seconds before the flames from the candle grew larger. Elena, now standing in between Stefan and me, gasped, "What's happening?"

The sound of rocks grinding against rock echoed in the small area. We all jerked our heads in the direction of the sound and surely, the door to the inside of the tomb was opened.

"It worked" Bonnie exhaled in disbelief.

"Of course it worked." Bonnie's grandmother didn't seem fazed at all.

It was hard to hear anyone speak. All I could hear was my heart beat racing in my ears. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was happening. I couldn't stop it.

Damon and Elena were stepping into the entrance of the tomb. Without hesitation, I followed them. Before I could get my foot on the other side, Bonnie's grandmother clutched the sleeve of my jacket. I looked at her in confusion. "Please, let me go with him." It was all I had to say. She let go of my jacket and I followed behind Elena who had been left behind in the dark. I didn't even pause to wonder why Bonnie's grandmother didn't want me to enter; I just simply grabbed Elena and searched for Damon.

"It's so dark." Elena whispered under her breath. She flashed the flashlight she was holding in her hand against the wall and gasped in horror. On the floor laid decaying vampire corpse all dressed in century-old clothing. I recognized some of them.

Elena was still in a slight panic, so I squeezed her arm lightly, "It's okay. I'm here" But her panic attack escaladed when she saw one of the vampires open his eyes. She escaped my grasp and spun around quickly. It suddenly went pitch black without her flashlight, "Elena!" I called out. I brushed my hand against the rock walls, in attempt to guide myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated, hoping to hear Elena or Damon.

"Mother!" It was Anna. "Your boyfriend did this you know."

"His father did" Elena's voice retorted stubbornly.

"And Jonathan Gilbert," Anna continued, "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be a Gilbert that would bring her back to life. I had Jeremy all set, but…" I got closer and her voice rung louder in my ears. When they were in sight, Anna had Elena by both wrist and she bit her. Elena screamed loudly. Anna pressed Elena's wrist against some vampire's mouth. By the time I had gotten to them, Anna had let go of the terrified brunette. I had Anna by the neck, against the wall.

"I just want my mother." Anna choked out.

"Elena!" Stefan called out and he ran to Elena who sat on the floor. "Go, go, I'm right behind you." Stefan urged Elena up the stairs. I slowly let Anna go and when I was no longer in contact with her throat, she ran to her mother. I recognized the woman as Pearl, Katherine's former wing woman.

"Anna…" Pearl spoke. I left them, grabbing the flashlight Anna left on the floor and started to search of Damon who would surely discover what or who was missing.

"Damon!" I yelled, swinging my flashlight from one side to the other. "Damon!"

"She's not here!" Damon growled in fury. "Where is she?"

I ran towards the dim light emitted by the fire Damon was carrying. He swung the fire carelessly and when I saw his face, he looked frantic. "Where is she?" This time, it was more of a shriek.

"Damon, Damon, stop." I stood in front of him, gripping both arms. He tried to look behind me, "Damon, stop." I ordered roughly, "Look at me." He obeyed, "She's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not here?"

"Damon, she is not here. I saw her. Outside of the tomb, a couple of years back. She was never in the tomb."

His face went from fury, to confusion, to sadness and back to anger. "You knew?" His brows knit together in frustration.

"I did, but…"

"Damon, Keira!" Stefan stepped into the light, "We have to get out of here." 

"Did he know?" Damon pointed a suspicious finger towards Stefan.

Stefan didn't answer, but I did. "I told him."

"You didn't bother telling me?" Damon let out a humourless laugh.

"We'll talk about this later, we have to go." Stefan started to dart for the exit.

I could feel the tears pulling on my eyes, "Damon, please. We have to go." I begged with my eyes. It took a couple of seconds before he moved from where he was, following Stefan. I kept a distance between him and me. I knew it was over. He hated me. He would hate me from the rest of eternity, which sadly wasn't an exaggeration either.

I was the last to exit the tomb, the candles that lit the underground area here out.

I took one swing of the cinnamon flavoured whiskey filled shot and slammed the empty miniature cup on the counter. It was soon replaced by another one. An overly tanned arm was wrapped around my shoulder. The scenery in front of me swayed gently and my head was swimming. The hundred of voices speaking loudly didn't seem to reach me anymore. I felt as though I was living in my own bubble. I stared blankly in front of me, my face masking the emotions I was trying to bury deep inside myself. My whole body felt numb, except for the breathtaking pain in my chest where my heart should be.

"Wow, you're really loving those shots, aren't you?" A male voice echoed too loudly in my ears. I grunted internally and shrugged whose ever arm that was around me off. I got up, a bit too quickly, and stumbled forward. "Where you goin' babe?"

"None of your business" I snapped, holding myself up straight by grabbing onto the back of the chair I had been sitting on. I felt the orange skinned stranger's hand on my lower back. I spun around, grabbing his large wrist and twisted his arm, one of my hands holding his wrist tightly and the other pressing on the awkwardly placed arm. "Don't touch me." I hissed.

Suddenly, I was reminded to stay calm; his expression twisted in pain. I pushed him again and walked out of the bar, I ignored all eyes that were on my small frame.

I leaned against the cold brick wall of the building. My exposed skin was covered in beads of sweat. The little, strapless black dress was lifted up on one side and my braided hair was falling in small strands around my face.

"You little bitch."

I caught the man's hand inches away from my cheek and I could feel the pressure as he tried to escape my grasp. Once more, he seemed surprised by my strength. "I will say this once. Leave. Now." I hissed between my teeth slowly so he could comprehend every word.

"Who do you think you…" the tanned man couldn't utter another word. I pinned him against the brick wall, my tiny hand wrapped firmly around his thick neck. A horrific sound escaped my throat and I could feel my whole face change into that monstrous expression and my teeth sharpen to a thin point, revealing my true nature. I knew the man wanted to scream, but my grip was too tight, he couldn't even take in air. My instincts were taking over my reasoning and I was losing control of my thoughts. My eyes gazed down at his neck; I could hear the blood pulsing through his body, feel the blood rushing beneath my fingers. I subconsciously licked my lips and inched closer.

"Keira."

With that single word, my whole body relaxed and I let the man go. He gasped for air and slid down on the cold ground. Stefan placed his hand on slouched shoulders. My burning eyes turned to him slowly; I didn't dare open my mouth in fear that the salty tears would spill once more.

"It's okay," he pulled me unto a tight embraced. My arms stayed motionless against my sides. "Don't do this to yourself" I knew Stefan could smell the whiskey on my breath.

"I love him so much Stefan but I keep hurting him" Finally the long awaited tears came pouring down and I wasn't sure I could bring myself to stop them anytime soon. Damon's pain stricken face floated through my mind so vividly, I felt like I was back in the tomb when he had found out Katherine wasn't there. "Oh god," I sobbed, burying my face into Stefan's chest.

I heard grunting in the back. The man was regaining consciousness. Stefan let me go and walked in front of the man, his dark eyes meeting the blue orbs of the man. "You were out partying with some friends and felt like getting some air. Now you're going to go back home and forget anything that has to do with Keira."

"I'm going to go back home" the man responded robotically, getting up from off the ground and marching towards the road.

Stefan stood back up and turned to me, grabbing my wrist. I wiped my tears that still spilled steadily. He pulled me towards the parking lot of the bar. I could see my black car parked at the far end, but we weren't going anywhere near it. The events had sobered me up and everything seemed too real now. The pain I had felt earlier in my chest was amplified and my whole body ached. Stefan was still leading the way and I realized we were heading towards the forest.

"Stefan, I just want to…"

"Escape what's actually going on? That is not you, Keira." He argued. Our pace quickened and we weren't walking at a normal human speed anymore. It had maybe been ten minutes since we left the bar.

"Please, I don't know where we're going, but I rather drown myself in depressing music and chocolate brownie ice cream." I attempted at a lame joke, and it had actually made me feel slightly better, slightly normal. Until I saw who sat on the death log in the middle of the field, surrounded by tree.

"Stefan, this isn't…" but he was gone.

My whole body relaxed, "Damon…"


	11. Don't Take What You Don't Need From Me

A/N: This chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to post something for you guys since I'm so slow at uploading! I hope you enjoy this little DamonxKeira moment. There's more coming!

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven. – Ron Pope_

If I move, I think I might turn around a run away. If I talk, I don't know what I would say. I want to touch him. I want to make him feel better. I want to take away his pain, the pain I caused.

**But I can't, I can't change any of this. **

"She never loved me."

It seemed like hours had passed since Stefan left me in the forest with Damon. Neither of us had spoken, neither of us had moved an inch. So it completely caught me off guard when Damon spoke. His voice was husky and strained with mixed emotion. His back was still facing me, his shoulders slumped forward.

"She knew where I was, yet she never came."

I didn't know how to respond, I was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Was I not worth it?" He gazed over his shoulder. His blue eyes were hazy.

"She by no means deserved you." I confessed delicately, "From the moment she placed a hand on you, I knew she did not have your best interest in mind."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes fluttered. I could smell his aroma; I could feel the heat of his body against mine. The only thing I could see was those hypnotizing eyes; his breathing was all I heard. He remain motionless a couple of inches away from me. His swift movement created a small gust of wind and it caused my hair to flutter around my face.

"I wanted her to love me," he tilted his head sideways; his brows knitting together in puzzlement, his eyes were glossy, as though he had been crying for an extensive amount of time. His hand found its way to my pale cheek and he brushed my blond hair behind my ear. "I **want** her to love me."

I inhaled slowly and my hand found his, "I wish you didn't" I guided his hand away from me and I took a step back. "I wish you would have loved me. Oh God, I wished you would have picked me." I spun around so my back would face him, "Every time I saw you with her, I wanted to drive a stake through her heart. You can't grasp how hard it was for me to watch her toy with you. When you died trying to save her…I…I still can't explain how I felt." I looked over my shoulder, the corners of my mouth twitch into a tiny smile, "But she made you so happy. The way you looked at her…" I turned around; he was standing still, so still you could've mistaken him for a granite statue. "I couldn't take that away from you. The moment I saw her, I wanted to tell you and Stefan, I couldn't though."

"Why didn't you?" He hissed through his clenched teeth.

I let out a single, humourlessly, chuckle. "Would you have believed me?" I nervously passed my hand through my hair, "After I left you, it seemed ridiculous at the time."

An exceedingly ear-slipping noise echoed through my ears. This time, I wasn't caught off guard when Damon was once again near me. His arm was half way through the enormous tree that was too my left, his fist missing my face by less than a few millimetres. A piece of the shattered wood left a cut on my cheek. "Damon!" The fact that he had deliberately hurt himself **had** caught me off guard. When he pulled out his arm from the trunk behind me, it was full of cuts and blood. "Are you insane?" I grabbed his wrist and started pulling out the shards of wood. I sensed the weight of his body forcing me against the tree and to let go of his arm. His head rested on my shoulder and his body quivered faintly. I encircled my arms around his chest and embraced him affectionately. His arms stayed motionless to his sides.

"I'm so sorry." I lifted my eyes to the cloudy sky; warm tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm sorry" I whispered into his hair.

We both stayed still for a few minutes. I could smell the humidity in the air and it was obvious that the rain was going to fall shortly. The sounds of the forest invaded my hearing; the rustling of leaves caused by the warm wind seemed to calm my racing heartbeat. I inhaled slowly and deeply. As much as I felt guilt overwhelming my being, there was also a sense of gratitude. I was so glad that it was over. I had no more lies, no more secrets to hide. After all that had happened, Damon was with me. He was safe. He wasn't with her. As I exhaled, the rain came down pouring.

I pushed on Damon lightly so he would look at me. "You should go back home, back to Stefan…" I suggested.

Once more, Damon's hand found itself to my cheek. His fingertips wiped away the tears that still lingered on my pale cheek. The wounds caused by the tree had disappeared. His eyes stared into mine intensely. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't bear to look away. I was scared that if I did, he would be gone. At the same time, something tugged in my chest when his face was closing the gap between us.

"Don't do this to me." I whispered. "Don't do something you'll regret."


End file.
